Mustache
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Entonces cuando Laxus, Evergreen y Bickslow vieron ese bigote de chocolate en la cara de su amigo, tuvieron la misma pregunta; y si Freed se dejase crecer el bigote ¿de qué color saldría este?


Tengo serios problemas mentales, lo lamento, así que el siguiente one shot que leerán, carecerá de sentido y tendrá miles de ooc insertado. Lo lamento, pero en verdad, quería escribirlo luego de ver a Ray-kun con un bigote postizo.

Espero y les guste, y de nuevo, lamento toooodo el ooc xDD, ¡A leer! y si gustan, dejen sus lindos reviews.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**{ Mustache }**

Era una tarde de Diciembre. Y ellos se encontraban en la habitación de Evergreen, tanto como Bickslow, Freed y Laxus, se encontraban sentados en la sala de la única mujer del grupo.

Ya que la maga de cabellos castaños, les había dicho que desde hacía mucho tiempo, que no pasaban algo de tiempos juntos (y que no, el tiempo que pasaban dentro del gremio no contaba), a lo que con el permiso de Erza, estos tres hombres (dos para la duda de todos) pudieron pasar la tarde en el hogar de Ever.

Laxus conversaba con Bickslow, con una tranquilidad que casi nadie veía en ambos, incluso, parecía que el rubio tenía más de una frase que decir o asentimiento con la cabeza, y el mago de cabellos azules, no traía puesta su máscara, por lo que se veía en su mirada que disfrutaba de su conversación con el líder del equipo, a quien, habían prometido proteger a toda costa.

Freed mientras tanto, solo gimoteaba un poco, ya que Laxus lo estaba ignorando y no quería ver el álbum de fotos que había hecho de él, en los grandes juegos mágicos.

— ¡Ya terminé! —exclamó Evergreen contenta mientras caminaba con una bandeja en las manos.

Dejando esta misma en la mesita de estar. Al mismo tiempo de que sacaba cuatro tazas, y comenzaba a verter de una tetera un líquido café caliente.

—Chocolate caliente de la reina Evergreen ¡siéntase afortunados de probar dicha ricura!

—No exageres Ever—la calmó Laxus mientras soplaba un poco a su taza.

—Aunque lo he de admitir, esto es de lo poco que sabes hacer…—murmuró Freed, mientras soplaba un poco más, y comenzaba a beber, de poco a poco…

Y así estuvieron los cuatro, bebiendo chocolate caliente, conversando, riéndose. Recordando cosas del pasado y sobretodo, alabando al siempre gran Laxus-sama.

Pero todo se fue al caño, cuando Freed bajó la taza y dejó a la vista, un bigote de chocolate que se había formado en su cara.

—Un bigote…—murmuró Bickslow, luego, se puso a pensar.

—Esta es la primera vez que veo al siempre limpio Justine con suciedad en la cara—se burló Evergreen, pero luego calló, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Bickslow—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Los otros dos, también lo miraron.

—Nada. Es solo que viendo al rarito con ese bigote me puse a pensar…—los miró—Y si Freed se dejase crecer un bigote, ¿de qué color creen que sería?

Laxus y Evergreen abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, como si esa hubiese sido la pregunta más impactante de toda sus existencias, pero Freed no, el solo iba a objetar que qué demonios le importaba, pero la voz de Laxus lo interrumpió.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… tengo curiosidad.

—Si es cierto—miró a su amigo—Hey Freed ¿tu cabello es de color natural, o está teñido?

— ¡Es natural!, ¿¡cómo osas a pensar que es teñido Evergreen!?

—No es un color muy normal—secundó el de la magia de marionetas.

—Oh, y tener el cabello azul lo es, ¿eh? —ironizó.

—Para tu información, hay mucha gente de cabello azul, como Wendy, Levy, Juvia y el renegado de Jellal.

—Eso significa…—murmuró Laxus—Que su bigote probablemente saldría de color verde.

Y justo cuando lo dijo, los cuatro se imaginaron al mago de las runas con un tupido bigote de un llamativo color verde, y al instante, todos a excepción del involucrado, se pusieron a reír.

— ¡Hey!

Se quejó sonrojado. Mientras que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa. Maldito chocolate caliente de la reina Evergreen, maldita su piel que se adhería a todo, maldito Bickslow por hacer esa pregunta.

¡Ahora había quedado en total vergüenza frente a Laxus!

—Pero saben… yo creo que sería negro, ya que sus cejas son negras—dijo Evergreen.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues que el vello corporal siempre tiende a ser de un solo color—Laxus pudo jurar, que sus gafas brillaron—A lo que, si sus cejas tienen un vello de color negro, su bigote tendría que ser de ese mismo color.

—Te voy a tener que contradecir—interrumpió Freed—El bello corporal de Laxus es rubio como su cabello.

El mago lo miró asustado: — ¿¡Cómo mierda sabes eso!?

Pero Fried decidió no contestar.

—Entonces solo hay una manera de averiguarlo—Bickslow se dirigió a Evergreen—Sujétalo Ever.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué le pides…?

Y antes de que el mago pudiese decir algo, la maga lo cogió de los brazos, al mismo tiempo, que Laxus le lanzaba una pequeña descarga al mago para que no se moviera.

Oigan, el de dudosa sexualidad lo estaba acosando, ¿acaso no tenía derecho alguno?

—Checaré los vellos en sus piernas, y si son negros o verdes, sabremos de qué color será su bigote.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que esto es innecesario puesto, a que no me dejaré crecer ningún bigote?

—Shh.

Y cuando Bickslow subió los pantalones de su amigo, sus ojos se abrieron con extrema sorpresa, al igual, que Laxus y Evergreen.

— ¡Es lampiño! —gritó el moreno.

—No, no lo es—interrumpió la chica—Hay claras muestras de que había vellos ahí—soltó a Freed, más este ya no se movió.

Al fin de cuentas, ya había sido lo suficientemente humillado. Cualquier cosa que dijera ahora, sería usando totalmente en su contra.

— ¿Lo ves?, sus piernas están irritadas.

—Ever—habló el rubio—Estás queriendo decir que…

¿En dónde estaban los dragones y END para que lo mataran ahora mismo?

—Freed se depila—miró de mala gana a su amigo— ¡ahora sé porque se terminan muy rápido mis cremas, maldito idiota!

…Nah, para que suplicar por ellos, Evergreen seguramente lo mataría ahora mismo.

Pero bueno, ahora que veía venir su muerte inevitable de manera lenta y seguramente muy dolorosa, él también tenía ahora esa curiosidad.

Y si se dejase crecer bigote… ¿de qué color sería?

— ¡Ojos de medusa!

Ah… esperaba y fuese como su sedoso y perfecto, cabello de color verde.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
